Tobirama the Vestibule
by kara.noble802
Summary: Tobirama had chosen Sarutobi to rise as the next Hokage before he departed to certain death. He falls in battle at the hands of the Kinkaku Force only for him to wake up in an unknown place. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shingeki-no-Kyojin

Thank you!

* * *

Pain.

Intense pain.

Lying on the cold rocky ground, Tobirama gasped and drew in quick, sharp breaths. His broken ribs threatened to pierce his lungs.

He coughed out blood as his abdomen burned with pain. Sword marks marred on his chest as blood drenched his armor. His clothes were filthy and tattered. Scratches and bruises could be seen all throughout his visible skin.

He was immobile with his right arm dislocated and left leg broken in three different places. The last remnants of his chakra wavered as his vision started to darkened.

As he turned his head to the left, he managed to catch two silhouettes hunched over each other. They were at death's door as their blood pooled around them. Without immediate medical attention, they were done for.

Smoke and craters covered the field. Various weapons were thrown and logged everywhere. Half buried and burnt corpses were visible all throughout the battlefield. The familiar smell of metallic iron filled the air.

 _"The Kinkaku Force are truly a formidable foe….but at least my squad managed to return home safely."_ Tobirama thought, _"Anija...I have passed on the Will of Fire…."_ , he tiredly grinned, imagining Hashirama with his big goofy smile.

With a last painful gasp, he closed his eyes and welcomed the peaceful a bliss.

* * *

He opened his eyes, only to be blindsided by the sunlight pouring through the treetops. He quickly held his right hand above his head. Pain hit his side at the quick movement.

He grimaced, "What in the name of…", confusion seeped in before he became aware of his senses. He quickly became alert and concluded that he was in fact still alive. After all, how can he feel pain if he was dead?

Swiftly observing his surroundings, he sat up hastily and noted no hostile activity. As a matter of fact, he was alone in a small clearing. Narrowing his eyes, he immediately put his guard up.

Checking himself over, his eyes widened in surprise. All his wounds were closed, leaving behind traced scars. His broken bones have been mended, however he could still feel soreness throughout his body. His attire was still ripped and torn. Measuring his chakra, he noticed he had less than a quarter of reserves. More than he expected.

He removed what was left of his chest armor, leaving only his ripped black shirt underneath. Dried blood covered the openings of his shirt. Leaving on his two arm bands and happuri, he tore off his burnt white fur collar. He stretched his arms to his back to check his pouch. He was out of shuriken. In fact, he only had six kunai and a storage scroll with few fuuinjutsu utilities.

He sighed. He will need to stop by a town to replenish his supplies.

He stood slowly and proceeded to check the surrounding area. His sore muscles protested as he swiftly looked for any traces of the person responsible.

He found nothing. Not a footprint, misplaced item, or even a trace of residue chakra.

He scowled. Things didn't add up. Most of the plants surrounding the clearing were foreign to him. Trees stood as tall as the Hokage Monument, something he's never seen or heard before.

He swallowed his frustration. He prided himself in knowledge. He dedicated himself on gathering information of all categories. Especially on the surrounding countries when Hashirama became Hokage. With so many clans and nations sending requests of alliances or future trade, it was pretty much essential to know of all the lands and its customs. Yet, the landscape and trees were unfamiliar. The climate was very similar to that of Fire Country but the air had a tint of smell that he couldn't quite place. It was nagging at him, like something he should've recognized. He mentally noted it for later.

Looking up, he calculated to be a quarter before noon. How long was he unconscious that someone managed to take him to an unknown location? Why weren't his weapons confiscated? Why heal him and how did they do it so proficient when he was at death's door? Why was he alone or even alive for that matter? A million thoughts raced through his mind. His hands clenched. Annoyed with the lack of information he proceeded to scout the terrain.

With a pained groan, he knelt with one knee and placed his finger on the ground. Sending a pulse of chakra he mapped his surroundings. With his current chakra, he would be limited to a couple of kilometers radius. He needed to conserve his chakra for later use.

There were no shinobi nearby, except for some wild animals. His eyes narrowed when he noticed some human chakra, civilian. Fourteen kilometers from his right. However, the chakra was distorted in some way, like it was trying to bend and expand, only for it to be pulled back in one spot. It's vibrations were wrong, sending pulses that indicated a bigger size than normal. Sending more chakra, he immediately noticed similar chakra signatures scattered around the terrain a few miles out. Standing up, he decided to investigate the one closest to him.

Disregarding his sore muscles, he quickly jumped above a branch and hid his chakra signature. He started tree hopping towards the direction of the 'civilian'.

His eyes widened in recognition of the smell when the wind hit his face. He frowned.

 _"Salt. The ocean is near. Am I really that far away from Konoha?"_ , Nearing his destination, he slowed down when he noticed something huge moving in between the trees. Alert, he gathered a kunai in each hand and moved closer to take a better look.

He blinked.

Outwardly, his face barely changed, but inside he was mortified. There was a nude, deformed giant strolling along the forest with a horrendous smile on its face.

He moved to a closer branch. It's eyes were glazed over and not looking anywhere in particular. It had no reproductive genitals visible and was about thirteen meters tall. It's dark brown hair fell over its face and swayed as it walked.

 _"To think such creatures existed. It doesn't look sentient but appearances can be deceiving. Maybe it has some form of intelligence. There's only one way to be certain."_ Putting away his kunais, he followed behind it while keeping his chakra signature hidden.

He made no sound as he swiftly moved from branch to branch and kept it at an angle so the wind wouldn't carry his scent over. Another giant crept closer to the current one he was following. It had dirty blond hair and an oversized belly. It's height barely reached seven meters.

 _"I'll just have to wait until they both meet, then I'll see if they can converse with each other."_ He crouched a little farther away as his muscles protested in slight pain. _"Perhaps I'll gain some useful information from their conversation as to where I'm located."  
_  
He watched as they completely ignored each other. Even after walking past each other with only a few yards of breadth, they didn't even glanced at each other, strolling in their own little world.

 _"Perhaps they're intoxicated? They seem to do absolutely nothing except smile like lunatics. Don't they have homes or a family to take care of?"_ He silently sighed while pinching his nose with his thumb and index finger. _"I will have to verify if they are at least coherent with speech."_

Following the first giant he was stalking, he waited until it was alone.

He stood up and body flickered a few yards in front of the creature. To not startle the giant, he made it appeared as if he was coming from behind a tree and walked slowly. Tobirama's movements and posture represented a genuine and friendly welcome. He also made sure to step on a few twigs to alert the creature since he was still hiding his chakra signature.

The giant turned and tilted his head downwards. Tobirama stopped at a reasonable distance to not be considered hostile. It's smile never left it's face as it walked towards him. Tobirama stiffened but stood his place.

"My name is Senju Tobirama. Who and what are you?" He went straight to the point. He was never one to beat around the bush. His hand twitched toward his weapons when the giant stretched his hand aiming at him. _"It doesn't seem to grasp my words. Perhaps it doesn't understand me? Does it communicate differently?"_ He pondered as the hand was closing in.

He waited until the last moment to body flicker above on a tree branch. The giant, whose closed hand grasp nothing but air, stood and stared at his empty hand. It turned its head looking in vain before it proceeded to walk away as if nothing had happened.

 _"It's hand was moving too slow to be an outright attack. It was trying to grab me, but why? Has it never seen a human before? Whatever the reason, one thing is for sure, it is not intelligent."_ He sat on a branch with his back leaning against the tree and his right leg hanging in the air. _"It's speed is abysmal. Chakra capacity is that of a civilian. Aside from not being smart, it's own body is deformed that even its own chakra can't flow normally through its coils. It seems I will have investigate some more about their species and origin before I draw conclusions. Should they be a threat, I will eliminate them."_

He frowned when his stomach gave an uncharacteristically sound. _"I will have to hunt for today, seeing how I'm out of ration bars."_ He stood just then when the wind hit his face and sea salt filled his nostrils. He grinned when he realized his favorite type of food was nearby.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shingeki-no-Kyojin

KINGREADER: All will be revealed in due time.

OnLyMinO: Kind of.

Thank you!

* * *

The leaves rustled as a white blur jumped through them. Moisture and salt became more apparent in the air as Tobirama neared the coast. The temperature began to slightly cool down. Light shone ahead of him as he neared the end of the forest.

Reaching the last branch, he jumped down and ran across the fields. He observed his surroundings and sighted no giants. He hasn't seen a town, a road or any type of landmark. Nothing stood out or looked familiar. The wilderness ruled the lands, along with the grotesque giants.

He proceeded to speed up when he heard the rhythmic sound of waves hitting shore. _"It's somewhat nostalgic."_ He mused, remembering an occasion when he traveled to the Land of Waves.

He slowed to a halt when his sandals touched the sand. The water sparkled as droplets rose from the waves hitting land. Sand glistened from the sun's rays as seagulls flew overhead. The landscape reflected itself like a portrait.

Taking a moment to admire the view, he looked around but sighted no ports or ships. Nothing that indicated the hand of man.

 _"Perhaps this place is devoid of human life?"_ He pondered. It made sense. After all, who would want to live here with ignoramus giants as their neighbors?

In the far distance to his right, he noted the entrance of a river. He decided to camp near it as his stomach made itself known.

Some time later the sun began to hide behind the horizon. After a meal consisting of various fishes, Tobirama laid back with his hands behind his head. The fire continued to devour the logs that he collected from the nearby forest.

He frowned. Ever since waking up, he hasn't been able to sense his seals back home. He doubted distance was a factor. After all, the hiraishin was a time-space ninjutsu. His hands twitched. He will have to take a look at that soon.

Fire crackled and burned through the night as Tobirama lightly slept. Even asleep, he kept himself alert and ready at a moment's notice.

* * *

Awakening before sunrise, he erased the campsite of any evidence that could be traced back to him. He ate last night's leftovers for breakfast. His chakra recovery was a little slower than usual, but nothing he couldn't handle. The near death experience must've taken a great toll on his body.

Putting his fingers in a cross sign, he created two shadow clones and gave them specific instructions to continue along the coastline in opposite directions. Mapping out his surroundings will give him an idea as to where he was located. Hopefully they will find something significant before they ran out of chakra.

He thought about crossing the ocean, but with the chakra reserves he currently had, it would be foolish. After all, he didn't know where he was and had no way of knowing what awaited him on the other side. He couldn't sense that far out until he gained enough chakra back. For all he knew, the ocean's expanse was larger than his chakra reserves can handle. Taking a risk like that would be unbecoming of him; therefore, he decided to know more about the terrain and its inhabitants by gathering intel.

Feeling refreshed, he decided to follow the river upstream. He viewed the vast fields as he ran. They were empty except for a couple of trees sparse here and there. Sunlight began to barely show itself from the horizon when Tobirama arrived to the gigantic forest. He quickly traveled through the trees leaving no indication that he was there.

He slowed to a stopped when he noticed a giant sitting at the bottom of a tree trunk. Its eyes were closed as it breathed in slowly, indicating that it was asleep.

 _"They're more human than I thought."_ He observed the four meter giant before he continued on his way. _"What do they consume for nourishment? How do they reproduce?"_ He grimaced thinking at the last question. Trailing besides the river, deers and other wild creatures came out of their dens. Sunlight began to illuminate the forest.

He halted when he noticed something peculiar at the bottom of a tree trunk. He jumped down and stared. It was a small cottage house. It was partially destroyed by a tree that grew on its side. The ceiling caved in half way. Walking closer, he entered through a hole of what used to be a window. The entrance had long since collapsed. Nothing notable stood out except some vague evidence indicating an abandoned farmer's house. Everything else was unrecognizable due to being out in the open.

 _"So there used to be people here. Perhaps years ago based on the dust and rotten floors."_ He narrowed his eyes when he felt the familiar signature of a giant nearby. As he walked out, he felt the chakra signature move erratically for a moment only to stop.

He went to investigate.

Arriving a few moments later, he crouched and studied the giant before him. About ten meters of height and short brown hair covered its head. Disproportionate arms and the same inhuman smile met his sight. What took his interest was the way the giant moved. Unlike the rest, it crouched on all fours and move with more efficiency.

He decided to expose himself and note its reaction. Jumping down a few feet away he picked up a pebble and threw it at the giant. The giant turned and looked at him. Tobirama raised an eyebrow when it didn't move.

"Perhaps you are smarter than-" Tobirama didn't get to finish when the giant unexpectedly pounce towards him. The giant's mouth opened ready to clamp down when it got in range.

Tobirama body flickered sideways and took out two kunais, one for each hand. "I admit, it was a bit rude of me to throw a pebble at you, but that is no reason to resort to cannibalism."

He was ignored as the giant turned around and pounce like a rabid animal. He kept body flickering around it, dissecting its every move. Tobirama noticed how it seemed to rely on instinct. His eyes widened as he realized the creatures only intentions.

His hands tighten around his kunais when he understood that the giant only cared to eat him. Pieces started to come together and he realized the reason of the vacancy of people. As well for the reason of the first giant when it tried to grabbed him.

Anger surged through him as he barely reign it in. He glared as he threw a kunai aiming at its head with chakra enhanced strength.

It soared and pierced right through it. The giant fell on its stomach with a tremor.

Tobirama went to get his kunai only to freeze when he didn't feel the disperse of chakra from the creature. The giant got back up on all fours as smoke sizzle out of his head. The hole became smaller as it healed. Tobirama's eyes widen. "Regenerating that fast?! You have got to be kidd-"

The giant threw itself towards him with an open mouth. Quickly body flickering on a tree branch, he swiftly molded his chakra as he formed hand seals, "Suiton: Suidanha" A torrent of pressurized steam spew out of his mouth and straight through the giant's heart. It was in vain as steam began to appear again.

Tobirama frowned, _"Hard to kill, but not impossible."  
_  
He expertly threw two kunais and hit both eyes. The creature screeched as Tobirama teleported on top of its head using the seals imprinted on his kunais. He placed his right hand on the giant's head and sensed within. The familiarity of the creature's chakra surprised him.

The chakra core and coils were bundled and located in the nape of the neck as it pulsed abnormally. The core tried to send chakra through its huge body only for it to retract. The sensation of its chakra felt like it was under a genjutsu.

He tried to rapidly dispelled it, only for pain to rush up his arm.

Tobirama hastily jumped back when the giant tried to grab him with its hands. The kunais were still embedded in its eyes. He held his right arm as the pain receded.

 _"Its chakra attacked me. Now that I think about it, it's not possible for it to be under a genjutsu since its own chakra network is disrupted enough. Doesn't matter. This better work or I'm going to burn it to ash"_ , Tobirama formed the previous hand seals as he position himself behind the giant.

"Suiton: Suidanha", he called out, aiming steam all around the nape of the neck. The titan fell once again. Tobirama didn't move until he confirmed that its chakra dispersed.

 _"I used more chakra than I should have."_ He sighed as he went to pick up his weapons. He noticed the two kunais that hit the eyes were broken due to the hot temperature. The last kunai he went to pick up was lodged against a tree trunk. It was hot but not broken. He noticed the steam continued until the titan dissolved into nothing.

 _"I'm down by two kunais. The giants have an extremely high temperature to cause my kunais to shatter. They dispersed like chakra after being killed. Killing point is behind their neck and they tend to only care for eating humans."_ He thought back as to why he felt the chakra familiar. He pressed his lips together. It was on the tip of his tongue. Something that he should outright know.

He put his hand under his chin. It felt like deja vu. He put it aside as he decided to hunt for his lunch.

He hunted down a deer and camped besides the river. As his meat cooked, he took out his scroll and decided to make explosive tags. They would come in handy when facing more giants. However, he could only make so many with his limited supplies.

After his meal, he saved the leftover meat in a separate storage scroll he created. His fuuinjutsu supplies have diminished almost entirely. He began once again to travel upstream using the trees.

It wasn't until much later that he noticed a large rock in the far distance. Fields surrounded it with some giants roaming around. He noticed that it was too refined to be any old rock. In fact, as he got closer, it represented a gigantic wall. It was extremely tall and went far wide as the eye can see.

 _"Definitely human-made."_ His brows furrowed when he noticed a huge hole as giants strolled through it. _"They've breached it?"_

Disappointed, he jumped down the tree branch and ran towards it. He kept his distance from the giants. Some took notice of him and began to chase. He shook them off as he ran faster. Compared to him, they got nothing on speed.

Once he reached the wall, he began to walk upwards, not giving a second glanced behind him. Reaching the top, he was met with huge buildings and roads as it accumulated to a city. Giants infested the place. People were nowhere to be found.

 _"Their must've been a lot of people"._ His eyes darted around as he took it all in. He was amused by some cannons perched on top of the walls that have rusted over time. _"Such weapons are pointless against those creatures. Did they managed to relocate?"_

He decided to run along the wall when he noticed it connected with another wall. Another hole was barged right through it.

Upon reaching it, he viewed the other side. Giants strolled throughout the fields and forests. Plantations and some farm houses were visible. He squinted when he noticed another wall further in. He smirked. _"They're not hopeless after all."  
_

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shingeki-no-Kyojin

Thank you!

* * *

Tobirama stood on top of the wall. The sun was still rising above the clouded sky. The wind ruffled his hair as an awful stench reached his nose. His nose wrinkled. He desired to shower as soon as possible.

The buildings below seemed like a reasonable place for a wash up, but the giants would be lured by the noise. A bath will have to wait.

He calculated the distance to the other wall. It was very far, but with his speed, he could reach it in less than an hour.

He glanced behind him. He decided to turn around towards the ruins. Perhaps he could gather some useful items left in the buildings. There must be some form of vital information.

He ran down the wall and jumped halfway. He landed on top of a building silently as he used his chakra as a cushion. The uneven roof had tiles going sideways as he walked neared the edge. He easily found a window and used his chakra to walk vertically. Crouching sideways, he looked inside. Finding no traps, he pushed his hand against the window as it creaked open. Slipping through the window, he encountered a plain bedroom. The bed was placed on the back wall as a nightstand stood right next to it. A dresser was seen on the opposite side next to the door.

He used a little bit of his chakra to sensed around him. Nothing caught his immediate attention. He probed around and found everything in order. Neat clothes were folded in the dresser. Bottles and other things were organized on top. A photograph of a family was displayed on the nightstand. He took some time to examined it.

They looked happy as the father had his arm around his wife. The smiling child had a missing tooth as he posed himself in between. They were obviously civilians. Tobirama inwardly hoped they escaped alive as he continued his self-appointed mission.

As he went downstairs, a repugnant smell hit his nose. He went and followed it as he arrived to the kitchen. The food left behind on the table and counters were beyond rotten as some inhuman mold covered it. In fact, you couldn't even call it food anymore. Opening the pantry closest to him, he found a rat huddled inside. It scurried away upon seeing him.

His hand twitched. He quickly went back upstairs and away from the awful odor.

He went room to room as he scanned quickly. Everything looked normal if one was to ignore the layers of dust and cobwebs. His nose wrinkled.

Finding nothing convenient, he exited through a window and landed on the windowsill of the building next to it. Entering and looking around, he viewed the disarray that was left behind. It was obvious how the occupants of the house tried to pack in a hurry. Clothes were thrown everywhere as glass shards covered the floor. He checked around but found anything of value was already taken.

He went downstairs. Papers and some kitchen utensils were packed in a makeshift bag that was left by the entrance. The baggage never arrived to its destination.

He searched around for a couple of minutes but came empty handed. Once again, he found nothing that would come in handy. Not only that, he hasn't seen a single item that would be most familiar in Konoha. Like a kunai, a scroll, or some form of trap to keep intruders out. Even people who live outside of the hidden villages have some type of defense.

As he made his way to another window, he caught a glimpse of a book underneath some clothes. Stopping, he bent over and held it in his hand. The edges were worn from use. He frowned as he looked at the cover. He couldn't read it. Opening the book, his frown deepened as strange symbols met his sight.

 _"It's obvious that I'm not in the elemental nations anymore. Could it be possible that I'm in an unknown territory away from any known shinobi village or a whole different place altogether?"_ He quickly came up with many theories. Leaving the book, he exited the building in search for any more useful utilities.

* * *

"Excuse me everyone…" Sasha walked up to the others as they were cleaning the cannons. They paused as they saw her holding something in her jacket. "I was able to steal some meat from the officer's provisions." Everyone felt their life shorten as Sasha revealed the meat.

"Sasha….are you trying to get yourself hauled in an isolation cell?"

"You're really stupid, you know that…?"

"So dumb it's scary…"

"We can share it later...slice it up, eat it with some bread...mnheehee…" Sasha licked her lips as she daydreamed.

* * *

After a few break ins, Tobirama was able to find some canned food that he hoped were still edible. Even though he couldn't read what it was, he took some in case of an emergency. He mostly kept condiments that were still good. After all, the meat he catches always tasted better with seasoning. He was also able to find some first aid utilities. They would sure come in handy.

As he stood on top the wall again, he confirmed that everything he managed to stashed was inside his scrolls. He viewed the sun as it began to descend, indicating the beginning of the afternoon. He put both of his arms above his head as he stretched his muscles. He let out a sigh of relief when a pop was heard. He couldn't wait to rest up. Tobirama refrained from using his chakra to sense from a far because his chakra recovery was still slow. Conserving his chakra took priority right now. A part of him felt anticipation to finally be able to be around civilization. The rational part expected to be disappointed with finding nothing but more ruins.

It was time to resume his journey. He went over the edge and ran down the wall. Approaching the ground, he jumped off and ran alongside the river. The wind hit his face as he scanned his surroundings.

He was starting to feel hungry. He still had the leftover meat in his scroll but decided to settle down for lunch upon reaching the walls.

Tobirama almost stumbled when he unexpectedly felt a massive surge of chakra. His eyes narrowed as he analyzed the signature. The vibes were exactly like the giants, but more refined. He had a bad feeling about this. It came from the direction of the wall. He immediately sped up.

Tobirama was nothing more than a blur. He stopped caring for stealth and proceeded to focus on getting there faster. It wasn't long when he felt the massive chakra signature disappear.

A couple minutes later, Tobirama noticed the smoke high above before he saw the shape of the giant wall. His teeth gritted as he noticed a hole on the wall. Various giants were entering.

" _How and what made that hole? Those giants are too small and weak. The connection to the hole and the massive chakra is obvious...but where is it now?"_ His brows furrowed. Upon getting closer, he took out his kunai. He aimed it high and threw it.

As the kunai embedded itself on the wall, he teleported right next to it and grabbed it. Reaching the top, he looked beyond and sighted giants all throughout the city. Scanning the area he took notice of some giant's steam.

Upon closer inspection, he saw people taking the creatures down with dual swords and metal canisters tied to theirs waists. Grappling hooks shot out and pulled them at fast speeds. They practically flew as they maneuvered in the air. However, he noticed some were not fortunate as he sighted blood on rooftops and various giants mouths.

Screams were heard in the far distance. His hands clenched. He quickly body flickered to the bottom of the breach and instantly put explosive tags on four giants blocking the massive hole. He formed the snake seal as the giants had the back of their necks exploded.

Without pausing, he faced the breach. He formed swift hand seals as he molded his chakra. Slamming his right palm on the ground he shouted, "Doton: Doryūheki!" A giant thick stone wall rose from the ground and barricaded the entrance.

He measured his chakra as he stood and faced the city. Now that he secured the place, he needed to know how many got inside. He bent down and sent a chakra pulse to the ground through his finger.

His eyes widened.

 _"The people….I can't sense them. How...impossible. Without chakra they should be dead."_ He forced down the urge to rub his temples. _"I'll look into it later, right now those creatures need to be eradicated."_ Sending more chakra, he noticed where most of the giants began to gather. A specific tall building was being surrounded.

He frowned when he also noticed feeble chakra within the gigantic walls. The chakra strength was weak. He would've passed it for nothing if it wasn't similar to a giant's chakra. He sighed. So many things to look into, he wondered if this place had any answers.

He quickly took action. Tobirama body flickered in quick sessions to where most of the giants were gathering. At the same time, he set explosive tags on the giants he passed and set them off. He left a trail of smoke and giant's steam behind.

As he landed on a roof, he felt another surge of massive chakra. This time because of the close proximity, he felt the full force of its power.

He whipped his head towards the chakra signature.

In the far distance, a fifteen meter giant with dark hair howled. The sound carried nothing but rage. The giant, unlike the others, was physically fit with jagged teeth and no lips. It had long pointed ears and seemed capable of intelligence.

Tobirama prepared himself for the worse. That is, until the creature turned to his right and punched the closest giant in the face.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shingeki-no-Kyojin

Thank you!

* * *

Tobirama stood confused as he observed the muscled giant at a distance. He was perplexed when it killed another giant without hesitation. Not only that, the giant appeared out of nowhere. It literally burst out of nothing. There was no usage of chakra beforehand, which usually indicated a summon or a type of jutsu.

He frowned.

The smaller giant it previously killed began to disintegrate on the ground. The fierce giant's roars were filled with nothing but unadulterated rage. Steam blew out of its mouth as it made its way to the other creatures. Tobirama followed behind as he narrowed his eyes. He will get his answers, one way or another.

Tobirama took a moment to analyze the peculiar giant. It lacked the usual deformities the other giants possessed. Compared to the rest, its body structure looked human, yet more feral. Staying out of sight, Tobirama paid rapt attention when the feral giant confronted a group of giants.

The giants didn't stood a chance. The rebel giant tore and ripped the others apart. The giants tried fighting back by chomping on him with no success. The muscled giant's attacks were launched with precision and force. Specifically aimed at the back of the necks.

The shorter ones were the most unlucky. The feral giant easily kicked and stomped them. It also took advantage of the big ones by throwing them on top of the smaller ones. It used every tactic to take them down. If it couldn't use its hands, it used its legs. If the legs were compromised, it resorted to biting. It didn't back down as it savagely killed its opponents. In the end, the rebel giant was the last one standing. Tobirama was intrigued when the rebel confirmed its kills by crushing or stomping on the back of the necks.

 _"He acts more human than the others. Coordinated movements. Firm posture. He fights like a trained warrior."_ Tobirama approached the muscled giant. He wanted know if its fury included humans. He was close enough to be in its field of vision. The rebel giant didn't even glanced at him as it caught sight of another giant. It turned towards it like a predator hunting its prey. The ferocious giant's wounds began to instantly heal as steam appeared.

Tobirama's brows furrowed as he looked on. Its anger seemed to be aimed towards the giants. It hasn't even bothered to look for humans. He noted how it's actions seemed to be on autopilot.

He looked towards the tall building that was currently infested with nude giants. Sooner or later, the rebel will be lured towards the building. He squinted his eyes when he noticed dark figures moving about on the rooftops.

In the far distance, he noticed about twenty young soldiers charging towards the infested building. Their war cries were heard as they flew threw the air. Some were going faster than others. They cutted down giants as they proceeded to move forward. His eyes narrowed when he noticed their lack of formation.

 _"Their charging blindly. They're just going to get themselves killed. Tch, typical striplings."_ Putting aside his current interest, Tobirama turned towards the teens at a rapid speed.

Upon getting closer, he heard a cry of distress. Looking around, he noticed a teen on the ground being surrounded by giants. Tears streamed down his face as he sighted the incoming giants. For some reason the boy's hooks were not functioning.

Tobirama acted instinctively.

Before a giant took a hold of him, Tobirama body flickered to the ground and grabbed the stranded teen with one arm. As he came into contact, he applied a hiraishin seal to the boy's attire without anyone's noticed. He quickly body flickered back to the roof as he simultaneously put explosive tags on the giants. He set them off upon dropping the teen next to him. The youngster trembled in fear as his eyes widen in awe.

It wasn't long before two young soldiers landed on the same roof. One was a female with a low ponytail. The other was a male with short dark hair and tan skin. Both wore the same uniform. Their hooks unlatched themselves from the roof tiles as a hissing noise was heard. Tobirama swiftly scanned their machines.

He wondered how they were constructed. The blades seemed to be sheathed within the metal canisters. The handles were connected to the back via cables. Cylinders were hoisted upon both sides. He couldn't tell how their components worked, but by the smell of gas, he concluded that it ran on fuel. He looked upon the previous distressed soldier whose machine whirled with no visible movement. He quickly connected the dots together.

 _"They're aiming for the building. More than likely, the fuel they require is stationed there."_ Tobirama surveyed the area and noticed many youths on the surrounding rooftops staring at him with apprehension and hope. They whispered with one another as they took glances at him.

The one he saved stood up and spoke to his two comrades that recently arrived. Tobirama was unable to comprehend their words. He already felt a headache coming. Deep down he already knew communication was going to be a problem. Especially, when he first stumbled upon the book.

He internally groaned.

The soldiers looked over at him. They began speaking to him, probably asking questions or thanking him. Not bothering to answer since it was a waste of time, Tobirama frowned and pointed at the tower. The soldiers had confusion written all over their faces. They looked at one another before they continued trying to speak to him.

Their words were incomprehensible to Tobirama. He turned towards the building and proceeded to march forward. He took out a kunai and threw it towards the direction of the building.

"Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Dozens of kunai appeared in the air. They landed on rooftops and various giants. Tobirama quickly hiraishin and proceeded to use the last of his explosive tags on the giants blocking the path towards the building.

* * *

Jean couldn't believe it. In fact, everybody was gobsmacked. A white haired guy was somehow killing Titans by teleporting and using explosives. He couldn't even distinguished the man from the white blur.

 _"How is the old man doing that?!"_ Jean certainly hoped the strange man wouldn't turned on them. They already had Titans to deal with. Everyone stayed focus on the spectacular show before them. Somehow a dagger that he threw multiplied. Even though it didn't do anything at first, he suddenly disappeared and the Titans began to disintegrate all around.

The Titans necks were exploding. Jean soon noticed the clear path towards the tower. He widened his eyes as he held his sword above his head.

"He cleared a path to the tower! March forward before more Titans arrive!" They quickly sent out their hooks as they shouted in victory.

Jean tried looking for the old man as he moved onward. Whoever he was, he hoped he was an ally.

* * *

The soldiers shot forward as they realized his intentions. Tobirama knew he was running out of chakra. Without a good rest, he won't be able to recover at full capacity. His kunais poofed out of existence as he landed on a roof.

Panting, he looked around and scanned his surroundings. He only managed to clear a path towards the building. Giants were still surrounding the area.

Tobirama soon heard windows shatter as the soldiers arrived to their destination. He was glad they didn't hesitate to move forward. After all, they had all rights to be suspicious of him. He showed up out of nowhere with skills they've never seen before.

He sighed when he realized he will somehow have to communicate with them afterwards. _"Could this get any more tedious?"_ He sarcastically thought.

Screams initiated from the building. Tobirama looked up and noticed two giants had snuck their heads in. He quickly held two kunais in each hand. Just as he was about to body flicker, he felt vibrations heading his way. Turning his head, the rebel giant passed him and threw his fist towards the two giants.

Tobirama noticed three soldiers arrive after the rebel giant. Narrowing his eyes, he realized they lured the muscled giant to the building. Tobirama smirked, _"The enemy of my enemy is my friend."  
_  
The rebel giant savagely ripped the giants apart. Tobirama view how the giants began to gathered around it. Somehow they perceived the dissimilarity with the muscled giant and tried to eat him.

* * *

Armin had just explained how the guns will be efficient towards the Titans in the supply room.

"And then...the next instant will decide everything." Armin looked up towards everyone. "Seven people hiding near the ceiling will swoop down in time and slash the titans' vital spot. In other words...everything rides on this one attack. All our lives are at stake. The point is for seven people to kill seven titans in one stroke and all at once." The atmosphere became tense.

Armin continued, "The seven people with the most athletic ability probably have the best chance at striking home, so they'll do the job….but umm….I'm sorry they'll have to bear the burden of everyone's lives on their shoulders."

"No problem." Reiner forced a smile.

Annie spoke up, "The risk's the same no matter who does it. If one fails, everyone dies."

Armin began to have doubts. "But...is my plan really the best option…?"

"Maybe we should have the old guy come over to help us." Jean uttered.

"Who?" Armin asked confused.

Reiner butted in, "Yeah, except no one's seen him after he helped us get to the tower."

"Who are you guys talking about?" Connie blurted out.

Sasha answered, "Some white haired guy was using some amazing powers to kill titans without a 3DM gear!"

"That's not possible." Mikasa put in.

"You should've seen it. He was extremely fast. In fact, the only thing you could see was a white blur." Jean furrowed his brows, "The guy was using explosives but we couldn't tell how he was doing it. It's probably connected to the dagger he used. Wherever he is, I hope he hasn't died."

* * *

Tobirama let the rebel giant go on a rampage. He wanted to know if it would exhaust itself. The carcasses of many giants surrounded the area. Many buildings were smashed in.

Tobirama viewed the giant wall. Its massive height still impressed him. There were as much advantages to disadvantages with having a wall that big. However, it would be more beneficial if they created underground tunnels. Even better, being able to take to the skies.

So many possibilities. He wondered if his shadow clones have managed to find anything of interest.

As he looked around, he noticed something peculiar on the streets. It was a sphere covered in slime. Then he noticed a limb sticking out. His face tightened when he realized it was a clump of corpses. Their faces were frozen in unending agony.

He turned towards the feral giant. It was currently being held down by the giants. It had no way of escape as a building behind it trapped it. Giants of various sizes were devouring it.

Tobirama held a kunai in each hand as he body flickered towards the giants. As he came in behind, he channeled chakra into his blades. He swiftly slashed the tallest giants. As they fell, the muscled giant hopped its way to another giant while the smaller ones were pulled from their grip. Tobirama body flickered out of the way.

The rebel used its mouth to gripped onto the passing giant and hauled him over the small ones. While still holding onto its neck, it threw it to the last one and smashed it through a building. It gave one final roar before collapsing onto the ground. Steam began to rise from its body.

Tobirama put away his kunais as disappointment settled in. He wanted to learn more about it.

He frowned when the giant's chakra didn't dissipate. Instead it shrunk down in size before disappearing. Tobirama narrowed his eyes as he noticed a peculiar movement from its nape. Something seemed to bulged out of the neck as more steam erupted.

Tobirama widened his eyes as a soldier became visible.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shingeki-no-Kyojin

Thank you!

* * *

 _"Disgusting two-legged abomination, they should all just die."_

Landing on the roof, Levi scowled in revulsion as the Titan's blood covered his hands. "Ugh, revolting." The blood gave off steam as it began to evaporate.

Even so, Levi proceeded to take out his handkerchief to get rid of the filth.

Finishing, he promptly headed to where he left Petra. Swiftly gliding through the air, he sent his hooks to where his sole female subordinate was stationed to aid a fallen comrade.

Upon arriving, he found her leaning over the wounded man. Petra's hopeless eyes looked at her captain, "Captain, I-I can't stop the bleeding." Levi gritted his teeth.

"C-Captain L-Levi…", the injured soldier gasped out. Levi willed himself to look upon the frail man. His legs felt like lead as he approached.

Another man down, and for what? Countless deaths in vain. He knows it's for nothing. Every soldier deep down is aware of this, but nobody says out loud, if only to keep their will and sanity intact. Every expedition felt worse than the last as their comrades kept dying around them.

No, they weren't in vain. Levi clenched his hands. He would be damn if they were for nothing. He'll make sure their deaths were honored as men who valiantly gave their lives for freedom. He will see to it. Even if he had to do it himself. He will carry the burden.

"I'm here." Levi reassured as he knelt down.

"D-Did this make a difference? W-Was I h-helpful?" He wheezed, "P-Please sir, d-don't tell me th-this was for n-nothing." He weakly reached out his hand towards his captain. The soldier's eyes began to gather unshed tears.

Levi forced himself to look the man in the eyes. His sacrifice will not be in vain. All the soldiers who died were not in vain.

The man's hand shook as he reached for Levi. Even though it was covered in blood and grime, Levi gripped it without hesitation.

"You've done more than enough already. For now...and for the times to come." He will be sure to accomplish what they fought for. Damn fate and everything else.

Levi's eyes burned with determination. "I shall take up your will. It shall give me strength. I will eradicate the Titans! Even if it's the last thing I do! You have my word!" He held too many deaths upon his shoulders to fail.

He will not fail.

"Sir", Petra looked down, "I'm sorry, he's…" She couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Levi looked down at the soldier's closed eyes, "Did the man hear what I had to say? Any of it?" Levi felt something heavy on his chest.

"Yes sir, matter of fact, I think he heard all of it. Look at him, that's a face at peace." Levi looked down upon the soldier's face. If it wasn't for the blood, Levi would have thought he was sleeping.

"We can go." He stood.

"Levi!" Erwin called out as he led his horse towards Levi, "We're pulling out."

"Sir?" Petra looked confused.

"What do you mean? You damn will know that we can push further. My men didn't die to pave our retreat." Levi spat out.

"There's a swarm of Titans moving north. They're bearing down on the city." Petra let out a gasp as Levi widened his eyes. Erwin looked towards the Wall. "It's just like five years ago. Something tells me this is going to be bad. For all we know the walls have already been reduced to rubble."

* * *

"Move! Move! Time is of essence! For every second we waste is another Titan entering the breach!" Hannes quickly hurried the soldiers over to the breach.

They proceeded to carry out the response plan created by the engineering corps. The garrison soldiers hauled a net with harpoon heads sticking out and headed towards the breach.

"Hey, sir….are you seeing what I'm seeing?" A garrison soldier pointed out. The group of soldiers hauled to a stop on top of the wall as they pointed with shock towards the hole.

Hannes turned his head to where the commotion was about. He widened his eyes in disbelief as they stared out to where the hole was supposed to be.

"The hole has been barricaded…?!"

* * *

Once the cadets stocked up in gas, they began to quickly file out of the tower.

"Yeah! We did it!"

"Let's hit the road, the faster we get to the inner walls the better!"

"Let's do it!"

"Move it!"

The cadets shouted in a hurry as they made their way back.

"Mikasa?!" Armin shouted as he noticed Mikasa heading the opposite direction. Armin quickly followed his friend.

Jean froze when he heard Armin's shout and proceeded to follow them. Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt glanced at each other before doing the same.

"What are you doing? We have to leave. Now." Armin quickly began as he landed besides Mikasa.

"Look, down there." She pointed out with shock. Armin followed her gaze and gasped.

Titans of various sizes were eating the rogue Titan. They tore his flesh with their teeth while holding him down with their hands.

"Cannibalism?" He never heard of Titans feasting on each other before. His eyes further widened when he noticed the lack of regeneration. "Can he not regenerate like the others?"

"This may sound stupid, but I was hoping he be the key for us." Mikasa spoke solemnly, "That he help mankind break the cycle. Turn the tide just long enough to give us a little ray of hope." She clenched her fists.

"She's right. He's too valuable to just let die." Reiner intervened, startling Mikasa with his presence. "There's too much we can learn from him. I think it's perfectly clear that our priorities should be to ward the scavengers off. He's no good to us picked apart."

Jean looked at him incredulously, "Are you out of your mind?! We've got a path out of this nightmare and you want to stay?!"

"Think about it. Having an abnormal as an ally would be an incredible advantage, right?" Annie tried to reason, measuring her words. "The cannons got nothing on a Titan who likes to rip apart his own kind."

"D-Do you hear yourself? He's not like a new friend!" Jean gaped.

Armin gasp as he noticed a figure near the rooftop, "Someone's on the rooftop".

They all sighted a white haired man on a building near the Titans. Mikasa and Armin noted his lack of gear.

"That's the guy who helped us reach the tower." Reiner blurted as he narrowed his eyes.

Mikasa widened her eyes when she saw him disappeared. "Where'd he go?"

Instantly, the tallest Titans holding the rampaging Titan fell to the ground as blood squirted from their napes. A white blur flashed right past the Titans as they fell in a heap of steam.

"How'd he do that?" Armin was in awed. The white haired man briefly became visible as he landed on a Titan's shoulder. Armin briefly wondered how he could do such inhuman feats.

They saw the white haired man disappeared once more as the rogue Titan proceeded to stomp towards another while hauling the smaller Titans biting its legs. The rogue viciously gripped a tall blonde haired Titan passing by with its teeth as it dragged it over the smaller ones.

"That's the Titan that ate Thomas!" Armin realized.

The rebel Titan proceeded to savagely finish off the last of them as steam covered its injuries. It roared angrily, sending tremors across the terrain.

The cadets stood in astonishment at the sheer strength it displayed.

Until it collapsed on its knees and face planted where it stood.

Jean faced away, "We should count ourselves lucky the ugly bastard didn't get bored. We would've been next on the menu." Jean was about to leave when he noticed no movement from the rest. Jean faced them, "Look, a Titan is a Titan-" He froze upon noticing excessive steam shooting out from its nape.

Something seemed to sprout out of the nape. They all stared bewildered as a cadet's body became visible.

Mikasa gasped in shock and immediately launched herself towards the ground upon noticing the familiar visage.

"Mikasa!" Armin called out as he followed.

Armin landed next to Mikasa. He quickly glanced at the rooftops until he spotted the white haired man. Only for the next second to find it vacant.

Armin glanced around, "Where'd he go? He was there just a moment ago...h-how did h-"

"We need to move." Reiner cut him off as he landed behind him. "We'll discuss this with our superiors. There is no time to waste." He frowned as he scanned his surroundings.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
